


Letters

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pasta Psycho gets what she deserves, my apologies to everyone involved withe the production of this series, pass this one up unless you're desperate for content, this is so poorly written and I hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: When Flug starts receiving disturbing letters in the mail from someone claiming to be his biggest fan, he decides the best thing to do is confront them about it. It ends up being the worst mistake he's ever made.





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> update: I rushed this entire fic and absolutely hate the way it came out. You can still read it if you want to, but it's so awfully written I've completely disowned it.

At first it started out innocently enough. Flug had never really been the type of person to get compliments, so he was actually quite flattered when the first letter had come. It was a bit suspicious having no return address, but that wasn’t going to stop Flug from appreciating someone’s kind words. 

  
_-Dear Doctor Flug,_  
I’m writing to tell you I’ve noticed you in Mister Black Hats infomercials, and I think you’re really smart! I admire you so much! Please show me a sign you got this letter!  
From your biggest fan-

  
The next time Black Hat decided to shoot Flug made sure to wave to the camera and hold out the envelope the letter came in when he wasn’t looking. He hoped they would see it, especially since he got an earful later about being distracting in the background.

  
_-Dear Doctor Flug,_  
I saw the latest video! I’m so glad you got my letter. Did I ever say that I love your paper mask? It looks so cool on you! Do you want me to write more letters to you? Make an ‘OK’ sign with your left hand in the next video if you do! I love writing you letters!  
From your super biggest fan EVER!-

  
Flug smiled. He’d never had anyone compliment his paper bag before. Most people made snide remarks or tried to rip it off his head. He was sure to make the signal in the next video, and it was such an innocent gesture that Black Hat didn’t even notice.

  
_-Dear Flug,_  
I’m so glad you like my letters. I wish I could meet you, I think we’d be good friends! I’d love to talk to you in person so I could hear your cute voice more. Make a peace sign if you got this! I’m really excited to write more to you!  
From your greatest fan in the world!!!-

  
C-cute? Did he really have a cute voice? He’d never had someone say something like that to him before. Did Black Hat ever get letters like this? He made a peace sign in the next video.

  
_-My Dear Flug,_  
That flying thing you made in the last video was so cool! You really are a genius! Can I confess something? I think I love you! Do you feel the same? Clap three times if you do!  
From your FAVORITE fan!-

  
Flug was nervous after reading the letter. He didn’t even know this person. Were they joking with him? He didn’t clap in the next video.

  
_-My Dearest Flug,_  
You didn’t do the signal! That’s ok, you probably just forgot, right? I can tell you like me! Don’t try to hide it silly! You looked super handsome in the latest video. Do something to show me you got this! Till next time sweetie!  
Hugs and Kisses from your special fan!-

  
Now he was officially nervous. These letters weren’t cute anymore. Maybe if he just ignored them they would lose interest?

  
_-My Dear Sweet Flug,_  
That fist pump you made in the last video was totally for me right? I knew you loved me back! It took me a while to figure out your sign, though. This time do that heavy metal thing. What do they call it? Horns? Anyway, I love you so so much!  
From your some-day lover!-

  
LOVER? This was very concerning. Flug had trouble sleeping for the entire next week preceding the next commercial.

  
_-Dearest Flug,_  
You forgot to do the signal again! Stop being so shy! You might regret it later.  
From your darling-

  
Flug was a nervous wreck, and it definitely showed in the next commercial.

  
_-Flug,  
ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!-_

__  
-Sweetie Pie Flug,  
I’m sorry about that last letter! You know I just care a lot about you. Some day we’ll meet, and I’ll make it up to you. How does a nice plate of shrimp alfredo followed by a passionate night sound? Just the thought of your lips on my skin has me shaking with joy. I can show you what true ecstasy feels like.  
From your sunshine-

  
Oh, no. This was bad. How could he possibly leave the house after receiving a letter like this? He couldn’t concentrate on work enough to be finished with anything by the time Black Hat wanted to shoot another commercial. The abuse from his boss was a fair trade to not give this stalker any new footage of him.

  
_-Dearest Flug,_  
I can’t stop thinking about you. I wish I had you here with me on these lonely nights. I’d take such good care of you. I would love to slide those tight pants down your sweet little legs, to slide my hands down the side of your body, to kiss and suck on the nape of your neck. You want it, too, I can tell. You’d love it so much. You’d love me so much.  
Hungry for your taste, your sweet darling-

  
This had to stop. He had to make this stop.

  
Flug stole one of the cheaper cameras out of the editing room and turned it on, holding it in his hands as he recorded himself.

  
“Please stop sending me these letters.” He said. “If I m-meet with you will you be happy? Tell me where and I’ll be there.”

  
He uploaded the video to their site for one hour before deleting it, hoping they had seen it. Flug couldn’t help but think it might be a bad idea to meet this person, but he was desperate enough to make them stop that he ignored all the alarm bells going off in his head.

  
_-My dear sweetheart,_  
I’m so glad you want to finally meet me! I’ve been waiting! Meet me at the post office here in town at ten oclock on Wednesday. And that’s at night, silly! I’m looking forward to this so much, you don’t even know!  
From your adoring lover-

  
When Flug got to the post office he found it had been closed for almost two hours, the parking lot entirely empty. He stood in the dark, utterly alone, and finally let himself think about how stupid of an idea this was. How could he have been so stupid as to think he could just meet someone possibly dangerous alone like this? After waiting for nearly half an hour he thought that perhaps the writer had lost their nerve. He sighed and got up. Time for the long walk back home. How was he going to explain why he was out so late? Hopefully someone found the note he left about going out on an errand.

  
Suddenly there were arms around his head, a rag shoved up the bottom of his bag and pressed hard against his mouth. He tried to struggle out of the strangers grip, but felt sluggish and weak. After a moment darkness overcame him, and he went limp in his attackers arms.

  
When he woke up he found himself in a room he didn’t recognize, lit only by a few small candles. He immediately noticed that he was entirely naked with his arms restrained behind his head and bound to a ring fixed in the wall. When the fog cleared from his mind he started to panic, pulling at his restraints. Suddenly he heard a soft, female voice coming from another room, singing.

  
“ _Death is no dream, for in death I’m caressing you_ …Oh! You’re finally awake.” Flug tried to get a good look at his captor, but she was mostly obscured by shadows. “I thought maybe you were.. that I used to much ether and… lost you.” She said nervously. “It’s so easy to overdose on it. Thank god you're alright."

“P-please-“

  
“Also, I’m sorry about your bag, but it got soaked, so I had to throw it away. I can get you a new one, though.”

  
“I don’t care about that!” Flug yelled. His captor took a step back, surprised at his outburst. “Let me go! P-please! I can tell you’re a good person! If you let me go, I p-promise I won’t tell anyone.”

  
“Oh, Flug,” She said with a giggle “Of course you won’t tell anyone! I’m going to keep you here with me _forever_.”

  
At that he quickly resumed thrashing in his binds, desperately trying to free himself. The woman walked toward him and put a hand on his cheek reassuringly. Now that she was in the light Flug could get a good look at her. She was short with mid-length hair, and couldn’t have been older than nineteen. If he could free himself he was sure he’d be able to overpower her and escape.  
She started to hum a slow tune, her hand moving up to run her fingers through his hair. Normally such a gesture would be pleasurable, but as it was it just made him nauseous. 

  
“You don’t have to be afraid, sweetie. I’m going to take such good care of you. You’ll never have to put up with _his_ abuse ever again. I’ll make sure you’re happy here. You’re going to love it.”

  
“I don’t want to be here.” Flug said meekly.

  
“Well, we can change that.” She said, leaning down and pressing her lips against his. He tried to move away from her but she held his head in place with both hands, gripping him tight enough to leave marks. “I wish you’d calm down, Flugsy. I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

  
He stilled, suddenly afraid to move. His captor smiled at him before moving her hands lower, running them down his sides and stopping at his hips.

  
“Are you ready to consummate our love?” she asked. Flug sputtered.

  
“C- _consummate?_ No! Don’t- don’t touch me!”

  
She quickly withdrew her hands and stood.

  
“You’re probably really hungry, huh? Maybe you’ll be in a better mood after we eat.” And with that she left the room.

  
It seemed like she was gone forever before she came back, holding a trey with two plates of pasta and two glasses of wine. She set them on the floor near Flug.

  
“I told you I’d make you shrimp alfredo!” She said with a smile. She spun some onto a fork and held it up to Flugs’ mouth. “Come, on, eat. I spent a lot of time on it.”

  
He hesitantly opened his mouth and let her feed him. He wasn’t sure if the food actually tasted good or if it was simply better than the chemical taste he still had in his mouth from earlier.

  
“Do you like it?”

  
“Ah.. yes, it’s good.”

  
“I knew you would!” She practically squealed in delight. After she’d fed him the whole plate she held the glass of wine to Flugs’ lips. “Open up! We don’t want to spill any.”

  
Flug obediently opened his mouth, afraid of what the consequences of refusing would be. She tipped the glass, forcing him to drink the entire thing at once. He immediately felt it hit his system. Of all the downsides to being a lightweight, he never thought this would be one. He tried to keep his head as clear as possible, focusing on his kidnapper to keep himself grounded in his surroundings. She started touching him again, her hands getting dangerously close to his crotch.

  
“W-wait! Stop! You.. uh… you haven’t eaten your food yet!”

  
“Aw, Flugsy,” she cooed, “It’s so sweet of you to worry about me like that! Don’t worry, though, I’m not hungry. But I’m sure you can help me work up an apatite.” She said with a sly grin.

  
She moved her hands lower, gently taking his cock in hand and pumping it slowly, stopping at the head to swirl her thumb against his slit. The feather-light touches sent a wave of nausea through Flugs body, and he shivered at the feeling.

  
“Ooh, someone’s getting excited!” she said, gripping him tighter and moving her hand around his cock at a faster pace. He didn’t correct her.

  
Flug felt sick, like he’d throw up at any moment, and when he suddenly felt his captor lick the underside of his cock he choked on the bile that had worked its way into his throat. Soon her lips were around him, her tongue lapping at his sensitive flesh. When she began to bob up and down on his cock he felt himself start to harden. He wanted to cry.

  
When he was fully erect she released his dick with a wet pop and stood up. She began to undress, and Flug immediately looked away. He tried to let his thoughts wander, to imagine being somewhere else. Anywhere else. Anywhere except for here. He’d rather be beaten by Black Hat then spend another moment in this hell.  
He was snapped back to reality at the feeling of her pushing his legs apart, fingers brushing against his entrance. He hoped she was just teasing- he didn’t want to lose that experience to _her_. After a moment she stood again and positioned herself over him before slowly lowering herself on his cock. It was tight and warm and so, so wrong. He thought maybe if he concentrated only on the feeling that it might be enjoyable, but he couldn’t get his mind to cooperate, instead making him hyper aware of the person above him.

  
“Oh, baby. Don’t cry, I promise it’ll all feel good soon.” He heard her say. He blinked his eyes and found that he _was_ crying, hot tears making their way down his face and pooling at his chin. He tried to will himself to stop, but to no avail. Suddenly his captor leaned forward and kissed the tears off his face, but new ones quickly took their place.

  
She pulled away and gripped his shoulders so she could slam herself down on his cock faster. He could feel himself nearing his completion, and preyed to whoever would listen that she’d stop afterwards. He tried to ignore the slick sound of flesh slapping against flesh, but it was so loud and so obscene it rang in his ears and pounded in his head.

  
He felt a familiar feeling pooling in his gut. Thank god it was almost over. He whined as he came, feeling no pleasure from the action at all. He could almost taste the pasta coming back up his throat.

  
“Oh, Flug. You were incredible.” His kidnapper said, sliding off hick dick and moving to lay down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his skinny chest. “You’re absolute heaven.”

  
Flug was silent. He was sure if he opened his mouth all that would come out was vomit. So he laid quietly on the cold, hard floor. She held on to him tight.  
“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_ ”

  
Flug let sleep overcome him. He was assaulted by nightmares all night long.

  
Over the next few weeks his captor forced him to fuck her every day, sometimes tying him to the wall by his neck so she could make him touch her while they had sex. Never once did he actually feel any real pleasure from the actions.

  
“You’ve been such a good boy, Flug.” His captor said. “Tell me: do you love me?”

  
“Y-yes.”

  
“Are you loyal to me?”

  
“Yes.” 

  
“If I untied you, you’d stay here with me, right?”

  
Flug tensed. This could be his only chance…

  
“Of course, dear.”

  
“Alright. I’ll untie you so you can help me make dinner. But afterwards I’m going to tie you back up again, OK? Being allowed to walk around will be a special reward for you now. Maybe some day I wont even have to tie you up again.” She said sweetly.

  
After untying his arms she took his hand and led him through the house and into the kitchen. He looked out a large window and saw the sun for the first time in what felt like eons.

  
“While I cook the noodles I need you to peel the potatoes.” She said, handing him a dull knife and pointing to a nearby table. “It’ll be super delicious now that you’re helping me.”

  
Flug took a seat and began peeling one of the potatoes in front of him. As soon as she turned her back to him he quietly stood up, shaking as he held the knife with both hands. She didn’t even hear him over the sound of the faucet running as she filled a pot with water. As soon as she turned around Flug stabbed her in the abdomen as hard as he could.

  
She stumbled, holding on to her stomach as she fell backwards. Her body slumped against the wall and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, blood gushing over her hands and on to the floor.

  
“You… I though you _loved_ me…” she cried, reaching out and trying to grab Flug by the leg of the sweatpants she had dressed him in.

  
“You thought wrong.”

  
As Flug ran out of the house he told himself he wasn’t going to open another letter again for the rest of his life.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug goes home and tries to get on with his life

There was a frantic rustling on the handle of the manor door before it burst open, a skinny man practically falling into the entryway before turning around and using every ounce of strength to slam the door shut, locking it behind him. Demencia looked at him puzzlingly before standing up, ready to throw him out.

  
“Who the hell are you?” she shouted, reaching out to grab him by his sleeve.

  
“Demencia, please, there’s no time for this, I need to see Black Hat immediately!” the man replied, clutching his chest and trying his best not to hyperventilate.

  
“Well that’s too damn bad! I don’t know who you think you are, but you don’t belong here, and Black Hat only sees people who have an appointment! You need to leave,” she said, before a wicked grin split her features. “Or I’ll have our fierce, loyal bear eat you!” she cackled.

  
“5.0.5 wouldn’t hurt a fly and you know it.” He said, jerking his body away from her outstretched hand.

  
“How do you know th-“

  
“Demencia! What is all of this noise? I’m trying to concentrate!” Black Hat yelled, descending the staircase, a menacing look on his face.

  
“This guy just broke in, and-“

  
“Flug?” Black hat said, looking at the man. “What on _earth_ are you wearing?” he asked. Flug looked down at the baggy sweatpants and womans’ tee he had been dressed in. “I mean- never mind that! Where have you been? You’ve been gone for nearly three months and now you come waltzing back in like you never left!”

  
“ _That’s_ Flug?” Demencia asked incredulously. “ _That’s_ what he looks like under that stupid bag? How did you manage to get even skinnier? What have you been eating?”

  
“Half cooked pasta made by the psychopath who had me tied up in her basement!” Flug responded, sliding down the door and onto the ground, clutching his head. 

  
“The _what?_ ” Black Hat asked, barely able to contain the venom in his voice. 

  
“I got some letters. In the mail. They w-were, uh, disturbing, to say the least.” Flug said nervously. “I d-decided to meet her, to ask her to stop-“

  
“You idiot!” Black Hat screamed, crossing to the other side of the room and grabbing Flug by the neck of his shirt. “You get letters like that and then go to meet them alone? You should have taken me!”

  
“I… didn’t think you’d care enough.”

  
Black Hat let go of Flug, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

  
“Where is she?” he asked slowly.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Where is the woman who thought she could steal _my property_ and get away with it?”

  
“I-I stabbed her! She’s dead! …I think. And- wait, is that how you see me? As your property?” Flug sputtered, looking up at Black Hat.

  
“Yes! I mean, no! I… it doesn’t matter! She took you away from me, and now she needs to know what happens to people who try to fuck with _Black Hat!_ ”

  
“I don’t think she was f-fucking with you, sir, I think she just wanted to fuck me.”

  
“…What?”  
\---

  
Flug carefully got into the tub, trying to steady himself on weak legs. He insisted he bathe himself before recounting his story. The warm water eased his tense muscles. He looked at the bruises that littered his body, and the marks from long nails being raked across his skin hard enough to bleed. Flug took a sponge and started to gently clean himself, rubbing off weeks worth of dried cum along with a thick layer of dead skin, slimy from soaking in his sweat for so long. There were three short knocks on the door before it was cracked open and Black Hat slipped inside.

  
“How are you fairing, Doctor?” He asked, crossing the room to stand at the side of the tub, arms tucked neatly behind his back.

  
“Poorly.” Flug admitted. Black Hat looked down at him in what he could have sworn was pity.

  
“Are you ready to tell me what happened?” He asked, starting to reach his hand out but deciding against it.

  
“N-no offense, Sir, but I don’t think I want to tell you. You wouldn’t care, anyway-” Flug was interrupted mid-sentence by Black Hat grabbing his shoulders and twisting his body to look at him.

  
“Wouldn’t care? Why would you think I wouldn’t care about something like this?”

  
“You just… never struck me as the kind of man to care about broken toys.”

  
Black Hat glared at him, lip curled in anger before his body started twisting into something completely inhuman. He let out a deep, horrific growl and slammed the side of his clawed fist on the bathroom mirror, instantly shattering it into innumerable pieces. He looked back at Flug, who was cowering in the tub, desperately trying to hide himself. He started to shrink back into his default form.

  
“Never- and I mean _never_ -call yourself either of those things again!” He said, turning around and leaving the room before Flug had a chance to say anything in return.  
\---

  
Flug sat on his bed, unable to sleep. At least he had a new bag on his head, the familiar smell and feeling putting him somewhat at ease. With his regular clothes on he felt almost overdressed, too used to wearing little to no clothes. He looked at his wrists, rubbing the bruises around them. Just by looking at them he could feel the rope cutting into his skin, rubbing him raw. He needed to put a pair of gloves on.

  
Just last night he was trapped in his kidnappers home, tied up and completely at her mercy. It somehow felt wrong to be in his own bed, free to do whatever he pleased. Flug thought that perhaps this was just a dream, that she’d come in any minute and wake him up to force herself on him. He could feel her hands on him, sliding them down his body, groping whatever she could until she got to his cock…

  
Flug snapped back to reality, shaking the vivid images out of his mind, and found that he was hard. He’d never felt more disgusted in himself than in that moment. Without thinking he unzipped his pants and started stroking himself, a soft litany of _no no no_ pouring from his mouth. By the time he came he was crying, screaming for it to stop. He looked down at his cum stained hand in shame. Maybe he deserved what had happened to him.  
\---

  
Flug picked at the food on his plate, absentmindedly sorting it all into different piles. He should have been ecstatic to eat something besides pasta, but instead his dinner was met with absolute indifference. 

  
The room was entirely silent, even Demencia didn’t dare to say anything. Finally the awkward atmosphere was too much for her to handle and she left, looking over her shoulder to look at Flug one last time, hoping that with her gone he’d feel comfortable enough to eat. She had a feeling he needed some space away from women for a while.

  
Flug made a mental note to add spaghetti noodles onto the grocery list.  
\---

  
“Has he told you _anything_ yet?” Demencia asked.

  
“No.” Black Hat replied. 

  
“Its been almost a week since he got back, and we don’t even know what _happened_ to him!” She yelled.

  
“He’ll tell us in time. We just have to be patient-“

  
“Screw that!” Demencia yelled. “Either you ask him or I will! And we both know I have no tact!”

  
“Fine. But only because you finally admitted that.”  
\---

  
Black Hat crept into Flugs’ bedroom just past midnight and, to his surprise, the doctor was still awake. Flug was sitting on the edge of his bed with his back to him, staring straight ahead.

  
“Doctor?”

  
Flug didn’t move. The only reason Black Hat knew he was even alive was because he could hear him breathing.

  
“Flug?”

  
He continued to sit perfectly still, but Black Hat could hear his breath quicken at the mention of his name.

  
“Flug!”

  
Flug practically jumped off the bed in surprise, whipping around to face Black Hat.

  
“I… yes? What do you need?” He asked meekly, sitting back down. “If you need me to get back to work I can start again tomorrow, I promise!”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous! You’re not going near anything more dangerous than a butter knife until we sort this out!” Black Hat growled.

  
“S-sort what out?”

  
“You!”

  
Flug gulped. “I don’t need sorting out, Sir, I swear!”

  
“Shut up! When you’re not shaking you’re spacing out! You cower and whimper more than ever! You mutter to yourself and refuse to eat, and you take so many baths a day you may as well live in the tub! And I hear you in here at night, crying and screaming! You aren’t fooling anyone! What happened in that house? And how… how can I _fix it?_ ” he asked, suddenly avoiding eye contact.

  
“Black Hat…”

  
“Don’t. I know you aren’t fragile. You’ve put up with my abuse for years. So I know something horrible had to have happened to you to make you like this.” Black Hat finally looked back at Flug, making sure to look him in the eye. “I care about you.”

  
He could hear Flug sniffle before he saw the tears start leaking through his bag. Flug laid on his bed, facing him. Black hat hesitated a moment before laying down next to him. Flug reached out and gently took his hand in his own.

  
“Don’t talk. Just listen.” 

  
And he told him everything. He told him about the rape, the abuse, how he would be starved for days on end before being given a plate of pasta ( _“It was always pasta. I don’t think she knew how to cook anything else.”_ ) Black Hat held him through it, listened to every word, even as he felt himself being consumed by anger. Eventually Flug fell asleep, and Black Hat covered him with his blanket before silently leaving the room. Perhaps Flug could start his life back up again, knowing there was someone there for him.  
\---

  
There were three short nocks on the door. The woman stood up, clutching her abdomen, and slowly made her way from the kitchen to the door. She had just gotten home from her hospital stay, and was a bit upset that someone would come to her house unannounced. Didn’t they know that she could tear her stitches doing things like this?

  
When she opened the door she was met with a dapper shadow. It was the last thing her sane self ever saw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rapists name is officially Pasta Psycho.  
> Also, sorry about the rushed ending.


End file.
